


Hunger Pains

by Wayward_and_Worn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 08:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_and_Worn/pseuds/Wayward_and_Worn
Summary: Benny is hungry and the blood pantry is dry.  Y/N has an answer but Benny needs a little convincing.





	Hunger Pains

                Benny pressed against her from behind, his breath hot on her neck.  His hand was fisted in her hair, pulling it back.  She knew he could hear her heart pounding.  “Chere…” he moaned.

                “Do it.”  She demanded.  “I’ve told you yes.  Want me to tell you in Creole?”

                He growled.  “This isn’t to be taken so lightly.” 

                “I’m aware.  It’s MY decision.”  She pressed back on him a little and stopped.  “Oh, Benny, I can feel how hard you are.”  She breathed. 

                He sighed and released her, stepping back.  “I won’t take this chance.  I won’t use you for food.”  His voice was wavering, a sound she’d never heard from her steadfast vampire. 

                She turned, resting against the wall, watching her lover pace in front of her.  A hurricane had knocked out their lines of communication for a few days.  While they were on high enough ground where they were safe and dry.  She, as a member of the living, had access to plenty of food, but they weren’t able to get a blood supply for Benny in time.  As the storm raged, they had no way of knowing for how long.  “Benny.”  She began.

                “No!  I’ll just wait it out.”  He stopped and looked at her, trying to convince himself and her that this was final.

                “Benny, you’re too hungry.  It’s been too long.”  She approached and he took a step back.  “Look at you!  You’re so hungry it’s getting to the point that you can’t even bear to be near me!”

                He shook his head, “How can you be so sure that I won’t hurt you real bad?  Or worse?”  His pained blue eyes searched hers. 

                “Because I am.”  She took another step towards him, this time he didn’t move.  “Please, you’re so miserable I can’t bear it.”  His shoulders slumped a bit as he allowed her to put her hands on either side of his face.  She rested her forehead against his and held his eyes.  “But I think we’re going about this wrong.”  She took his hand and led him to their bedroom.  “I have an idea.”

                Benny gave in and followed.  His hunger _was_ reaching an alarming level.  He knew that he still had a little time before she was in any real danger.  And the day he willingly put her in harm’s way, was the day that he cut off his own head. 

                As soon as they crossed the threshold, she spun in his arms and began tugging his shirt out of his jeans and up over his head.  She kissed him firmly and began trailing kisses from his shoulder down to his waist.  And he thought he was supposed to be the hungry one, as a wry smile graced his face as he let her lead.

                Pulling him further into the room, she sat on the edge of the bed, pulling him to her by his, now unbuckled, belt.  Discarding it on the floor, she shucked his jeans as he kicked off his shoes.  She smiled at the blue silk boxers, running her hands over the sleek material before casting those off too. 

                His semi-erection bobbed in its new freedom as she gripped him gently in one hand, guiding him into her mouth.  She hummed as he slid past her lips, swelling fully as he did.  Her hands were on his hips, guiding him in and out. 

                He placed a hand at the back of her head.  Moaning her name, “Girl, now you’ve got me a different kind of hungry.”  She sucked him in all the way to the hilt and held him still.  Her tongue rubbing the underside of the head as he tried to not let his knees buckle. 

                When one of her hands slid down to gently fondle his sac, he moaned again.  “Y/N.  Move.”  He tugged her hair gently, hoping to encourage her.  She leaned back slowly, her eyes gazing up at him as she did.  The fire for her became an inferno as she let him fall out of her mouth.  She dug her nails into the flesh of his ass, causing him to jerk, as he did, she flicked the swollen head with the tip of her tongue.    

                He put his hands on either side of her face, leaned in and kissed her.  He began tugging at her clothes.  “Something in the way?”  She asked teasingly.

                “I want you.”  He growled.  “But first, I need to see your pretty body.”  He pulled her shirt over her head, leaning back in to reclaim her lips once it was relocated to the floor. 

                “You do, do you?”  She teased. Reaching out to take his erection back into her hands.  He gasped and his hips bucked towards her.  Their eyes met and she raised her eyebrows in interest.   “Please.”  He begged.  And his heart swelled as she flushed under his gaze.

                Standing before him, she moved her hands to her jeans.  His mouth watered as she took her sweet time removing them.  She looked up at him, her matching blue bra and panties teasing him as they stubbornly refused to just fall off her body.  She could almost feel his eyes drag up her body from her ankles to her sparkling eyes.  And the smirk that sent him into action.

                He swiftly bent down, grabbed her ankles, and lifted, spilling her with a yelp onto her back on the bed.  “You’re playing with fire, pretty girl,” he growled as he jumped up and crawled over her, his erection rubbing against her core.  He closed his eyes as the friction sent waves of pleasure through him. 

                “Maybe you should teach me a lesson then.”  She taunted.

                Baring his teeth, he pulled her panties from her body, and with no fanfare, he was on his knees, roughly dragging her to the edge of the bed and devouring her with his tongue. 

                She arched and cried out in surprise.  Her heels on his shoulders as she pressed against his invading tongue.  “Benny!”

                He wrapped his arms up under her thighs, holding her motionless to his mouth.  Knowing her body well, he brought her to an orgasm easily.  As it crested and faded, he didn’t stop.  She was writhing, panting his name.  He focused gently pressure on her clit and she wailed as another orgasm overtook her.

                His own erection was throbbing painfully, matching the rhythm of her blood pounding through her body.  The sound of his name on her lips sending wave after wave of hungry desire through him.  He finally pulled away and got to his feet.  He stood, gazing down at his lover, panting, her fists still twisted in her bedspread.  She turned and focused her eyes on him.  “More.”    

                He reached out, pulling her bra down, letting her breasts free.  He then placed a knee between her thighs and took an aching nipple into his mouth, holding it gently between his teeth as he ran his tongue back and forth over the sensitive flesh.  Her hands were at the back of his head, unable to grasp his too short hair.  So she moaned in frustration.  He chuckled and pressed his thigh roughly against her center.    

                “Benny, please,” she breathed.   

                Before her plea died on the air, he stood.  He reached down and pulled her to stand in front of him.  He embraced her, reaching around to remove her bra, letting it slip to the floor.  “I think you should be more comfortable.”  He moved next to her, and sat on the end of the bed.  Patting his thigh, he smiled, “Have a seat.”

                She tilted her head with a wicked grin.  Placing her hands on his shoulders, she placed one knee on either side of his legs, and hovered over his erection.  He gripped it, sliding the head through her folds, watching as her eyes closed and she moaned softly.  She lowered herself onto him.  He let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding until he was fully sheathed inside her. 

                She was still a moment, then began to ride.  The slow grind of her hips, the tightness of her walls, and the little moans she was making against his throat drove Benny wild.  He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist as she moved.  “Chere…Y/N.”  He groaned. 

                Then he felt her teeth, she dragged them over the sensitive skin of his neck.  He bucked up into her as the sensation registered.  In response, his own teeth began to elongate.

                “No.”  He panted.

                “Shh.”  She replied, biting down gently.  “You’ve done this before.  Please.”

                The sound of her blood became almost louder than her voice.  He tried to force his fangs back but they wouldn’t obey.  She began rocking harder against him.  She leaned back a little, changing the angle and his orgasm began winding up in his own core.  She kissed him, fangs and all.  When she pulled back for air, he stared hard into her eyes.  “I love you.  Forgive me.”  He stood, keeping his arms around her, turned, and dropped on top of her on the bed.  She cried out his name as he thrust into her in the impact.  His teeth sunk into her neck before they settled. 

                The taste of her blood on his tongue fired off his orgasm.  He growled as her hands returned to the back of his head, holding it against her as he fed.  The waves of his climax matched each pulse of her lifeblood into his mouth.  He was vaguely aware of her voice, gently whispering his name.  Promises of love and forgiveness.  Suddenly her voice changed, it was louder, angry.  Telling him that, “if you don’t keep fucking me right now I’m going to bite your ass back.”   

                The words were still processing when he felt her nails rake down his back to pause to dig into his ass.  Hard.  She arched and clamped around his cock, the sensation shocking him and he pulled away from her neck with a hiss.  He meant to speak when he realized she was about to come.  He finally obeyed and began snapping his hips into her with all his strength.

                “YES! BENNY YES!!”  She cried, wrapping around him and screaming random obscenities as she came.  He rolled them over and allowed her to ride her orgasm out from the top.  He reached up and kneaded her breasts as she rode.  Her head thrown back, and a single drop of blood ran from the wound on her neck, down between her breasts to her stomach, down to where their bodies met.  He reached down and began rubbing his thumb in circles over her clit to drag as much out of her as he could.  A second wave almost knocked her backwards and she threw herself forward, Benny sat up to meet her halfway, wrapping his arms around her. 

                In time, she came down and was boneless and motionless in his arms.  He gently lapped at the wound, his healing abilities reducing the thin punctures to light scars.  The feelings of hunger had dissipated the moment her blood hit his tongue.  She was right.  She’d saved him.  “Y/N,” he asked softly, “you still with me?”

                She nodded.  Raising her head and pressing her lips to his.  “Told you.”  She said sleepily.

                He smirked.  “Yeah, yeah.”  He rubbed her back and kissed her.  “Thank you.  For keeping me alive.”  He situated them comfortably on the bed, the covers loosely draped up to their waists.  Pulling her into his arms, he kissed her softly.  “I love you.  So very much.”  He said.

                “Good.  Then I’ll keep you, I guess.”  She sassed sleepily.

                He poked her in the side and she wiggled against him.  “Careful…” he warned.  “Unless you have enough in you for another round.”

                “Just give me 10 minutes.”  She murmured, already half asleep.  She smiled when he scoffed.  But his heart stuttered when she opened her beautiful eyes and found his.  “I love you too Benny.” 


End file.
